Naruto Uzumaki: The Life of a Subsitute Shinigami
by RagnaBloodedge3
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki is your adverage eight teen year old who would do anything to protect his mother, sisters and loved ones. On the last day until sumner vaction, Naruto meets a Soul Reaper named Rukia Kuchiki. Now with the power of a Shinigami, Naruto swears he'll use this power to protect his loved ones. Naruto/Massive Harem. Uzumakicest. Female Sasuke, Female Kurama. Sakura bashing.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other series**

* * *

Prolouge: Enter the Uzumaki Family

* * *

A teen with spiky yellow hair and blue eyes slowly opened his eyes, noticing his mother and sisters had sneaked into his room and sleep with him last night. This teens name was Naruto Uzumaki, the eldest child of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki.

Eyeing to his left and right, Naruto looked at his mother and his sisters sadly as he remembered that their father had left them for a better woman. When he had left, he found his mother crying her eyes out on the couch, being her only son that she had, Naruto went to comfort her, and her cries slowly turned into hiccups and whimpers as she was whispering his name.

After calming down his mother and tucked her to sleep, he noticed that his sisters had also been crying after their father had left them. Being the big brother, Naruto sleeped with his sisters and mother that night.

Another thing that Naruto was born with was the abilaty to see ghosts. Naruto just tend to ignore them as his focus paid more attention to his family.

"Kaa-chan, Imotou's, it's time to wake up." Naruto spoke softly to the girls in the room.

"Un...do we really have to, Onii-chan?" Spoke a girl with blond hair and blue eyes.

Her name was Lucy Uzumaki, the youngest child out of the group. She had beautiful blond hair that reached down to her legs, D-Cup breasts and blue eyes.

"Lucy's right...could we have another five minutes, Onii-chan?" Spoke a girl with red hair and violet eyes.

Her name was Erza Uzumaki, the second eldest of the group. She has beautiful long red hair that reached down to her legs, F-Cup breasts and violet eyes. To others, she resembles to their mother, Kushina.

"*Sigh* You all know that we have school to adtend to today, and you know I don't like being late." Naruto told them, making them all pout.

"Mou~ you no fun at all, Sochi/Onii-chan!" His mother and sisters yelled at him with a pout on each of their beautiful faces.

Naruto chuckles at them before he patted their heads, causing all of the females in the room to blush at his touch.

"I'm sorry if I upseted you all, how about I make it up to you by taking you girls out to the movies tonight? It is a Firday after all." Naruto spoke with a smile.

Hearing that their son/brother was offering to take them out to see a movie made all the girls in the room smile at him before they nodded their heads.

"Okay!" They all replied cheerfully before giving him a peek on the cheek and left his room to let him get ready for the day.

Once they have left the room, Naruto looked at the time before sighing.

'I better get ready.' Naruto thought to himself before grabbing some clothes and headed to the bathroom to get a shower.

* * *

After he got a shower, Naruto put on his clothes before he headed down the stairs, before he notice his godmothers, Kaguya Otstsuki, Mikoto Uchiha and Mito Uzumaki were in the room, eating breakfest with his mother and sisters.

Looking over to their godson, the three gave him a smile.

"Good morning, Naruto-kun." The three goddess replied in a cheerful tone.

"Morning, Kaguya-baa-chan, Mikoto-baa-chan, Mito-baa-chan. What brings beautiful ladies such as yourselves here?" Naruto asked them as he took his seat between Rias and Mio.

"We just wanted to see how our favorite godson is doing." Kaguya answered with a smile.

"I'm doing alright, thank you for asking." Naruto said to her as he ignored the ghost that flew over him.

"So Naruto-kun, do you have any plans for summer vaction? Today is your and your sisters last day, correct?" Mikoto asked him as Naruto nodded his head.

"Yeah. Today is the last day for us. As for what I have planned, I just want to spend my summer with Kaa-chan and my Iumotos's" Naruto replied, as the said girls blushed at his response.

"Good answer. Family always come first before anything else." Mito spoke as she smiled at her godson.

"I'd love to stay and chat, but we have to get to school." Naruto said as he kissed his mother and godmothers on the cheek before he and his sisters left.

When they were out of sight, Kaguya sighed happily.

"Hes such a gentalman..." Kaguya said as the rest of the women nodded their heads.

"Agreed. By the way, Kushina, when are you going to tell Naruto-kun you have fellings for him?" Mikoto asked her friend, who blushed as the same color of her hair.

"...I was planning on telling him after the movies tonight." The red haired beauty spoke.

"Well you better work fast before you daughters get a hand on him before you do." Mito told her before she went back to eating.

* * *

Meanwhile with Naruto, Luvy,, Erxz, Rias, Mio, Lisara and Tsubaki were on their way to school until the sisters looked at on another and nodded their heads. This was their chance to tell their brother they loved him more then just a brother.

"Ano...Onii-chan?" Mio asked her brother shyly, causing Naruto to stop in his tracks to look at her.

"Yea-" Naruto was cut off as he was pushed against a wall in a ally way by Rias "R-Rias? What's going o-"

Naruto was then silenced by his sister as Rias pressed her lips onto his, with his other sisters kissing his cheeks. To him, Naruto was rather surpurised by the sudden action his sisters have pulled.

 **"Kiss her back, Naru-kun." Natsumi spoke within his mind, as she to was wanting to get a teast of her faviorte blond, but decided to wait until he away from his sisters.**

Naruto listened to his partner as he slowly began kissing Rias back, causing his sister to moan into the kiss.

After a couple of minutes, the siblings broke their kiss as Naruto and his sister stared at on another.

"So what was that for?" Naruto asked his sisters, who giggiled at their brother before answering.

"We wanted to show you how much we love you, Onii-chan." Rias answered for them with a smile on her beautiful face.

"You do know we're going to get glares and hate comments from those around us, right?" Naruto asked them.

"We know that, and we honestly could give a shit what they think." Lisara told him, with her sisters agreeing with her.

Naruto was about to respond, until he heard a sudden scream not to far from where they were.

"Sorry, I'll be right back. You girls head on to school without me." Naruto said as he got out of Rias's hold and dashed off towards the scream.

* * *

Naruto continued his running until he closed his eyes as he spoke with Natsumi.

'Natsumi-chan, did you hear that?' Naruto asked his partner.

 **"I did, Naru-kun. My guess is it had to be some short of monster who did that scream. I've never heard that love of a scream before." Natsumi replied as she had her tails swaying behind her.**

'Well whatever it is, that is not your normal scream.' Naruto told her before he turned right and stopped at what he saw.

Slowly coming in his direction, was something that nobody else could see except for him.

'What the hell is that thing?' Naruto wondered to himself before he saw somesort of butterfly fly passed him and a girl with black hair and violet eyes appared in front of him with a sword in hand.

Gripping onto her sword, the girl went to attack the strange monster until it attacked her instead, causing her to fly into a near by building. The girl coughed out some blood onto the ground and shook of her injueries before she went to attack the monster again, this time with secussion.

Once the monster had disappered, the girl was slowly losing consious and Naruto caught her and her sword before they hit they could hit the ground.

'Who is this girl?' Naruto wondered to himself before he put the girl on his back and carried her sword in his hand aas he walked back to his and his family home to heal the passed out girl.

* * *

Naruto looked at the girl that was on his bed after he had cleaned up the blood and put bandages around her injuries.

'Who are you?' Naruto wondered as he kept looking at the girl. He could tell she wasn't any enemy, considering she protected him from the monster that was seemed to be coming after him.

 **"Your worried about her, aren't you?" Natsumi asked her partner.**

'Of course I am. She protected me from that...thing. I had to heal her since she saved me.' Naruto told her as he continued to look at the passed out girl.

"Un..." The girl moaned out as she slowly opened her eyes, and noticed that she wasn't hurting anymore. '...Who...?'

"You shouldn't move yet, your wounds may reopen if you move around to much." Naruto told her, as the girl noticed she wasn't alone in the room.

The girl slowly turned to her right to see a teen with blond hair and blue eyes.

"Who...are you?" The girl asked.

"Me? I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the person that healed you." Naruto said, as the girl looked at her body before looking back at him.

"...Rukia Kuchiki..." The girl mumbled, causing Naruto to raise a brow.

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that?" Naruto asked the girl.

"...Rukia Kuchiki. That is my name." The now named Rukia spoke to him.

"Oh, well it's nice to meet ya, Rukia-chan." Naruto said with a grin, causing her to blush before she turned away to hide it.

"...I have a question for you...how can you see me?" Rukia asked him as she didn't face him, as she tried to hide her embrassment.

"Hm? Since I was little, I could always see ghosts. But I've never seen someone like you or that...monster before." Naruto told her, as Rukia turned towards him after he spoke.

"I am a Soul Reaper...as for the monster you saw earlier, that...was a Hollow." Rukia told him, as Naruto rose a brow.

"Soul Reaper? Hollow?" Naruto asked as Rukia shook her head as she slowly sat on the bed.

"Yes. Soul Reapers live in the Soul Socitey, or what you humans call, Heaven. While the Hollows we slay go to Hell." Rukia told him, as Naruto handed her a cup of water, which she smiled at him "Thank you" She said before taking a large sip of her drink.

"No problem. So your saying that...thing I saw back there, was a Hollow?" Naruto asked her, as Rukia nodded her head at his question.

"Yes." Rukia said, as Naruto ran a finger under his chin.

"That would explain why nobody else was able to see it." Naruto muttered silently, as Rukia slowly rested herself against his pillow.

"Exactly. Only ones such as yourself will be able to see us Soul Reapers, or Hollows." Rukia told him, as Naruto nodded his head in understanding.

"I see. So what brings you to our world? Are you on some sort of mission?" Naruto asked her.

"You could say that. I was sent here to protect this world from the Hollows and to send the helpless Souls to the Soul Society." Rukia told him, before Naruto could respond, he heard a scream from the bottom of the stairs.

"Kaa-chan!" Naruto exclaimed as he went towards the door to help his mother.

"Wait! You can't go out ther-" Rukia cut herself off as she watched Naruto open the door and went downstairs "Shit..." The Soul Reaper muttered before she got off of the bed to help him.

* * *

Once he reached down to the bottom of the stairs, Naruto eyes went wide as he saw mutiple Hollows holding a bloody and a weak Kushina in their arms.

"KAA-CHAN!" Naruto screamed to the top of his lungs.

"So...chi..." Kushina called out weakly before she lost her consious.

Turning his hands into fists, Naruto ran towards the Hollows.

"YOU LET GO OF HER, YOU FREAKS!" Naruto yelled, as the Hollows turned towards him before licking their lips.

 **'...This isn't good.' Natsumi thought to herself as she watched her angered partner.**

Before Naruto could take a step futher, Rukia jumped in front of him as she blocked the Hollows attack with her sword and body, causing Naruto eyes to go wide.

After getting out of her stuck pose, Rukia cut of the arm of the Hollows that held Kushina in, and it caused it to roar in pain and let go of his grip on her. Reacting fast, Naruto ran over to his flying mother and caught her before she could hit the ground.

"Kaa-chan! Oi, Kaa-chan!" Naruto screamed out, worried for his mother.

"Don't worry. Your mothers fine. They haven't eaten her soul yet." Rukia told him as she leanded against a pole.

"Really? What about you?" Naruto asked as he turned towards Rukia.

"...Theres no need to worry about me. But..." Rukia began as she aimed her sword at Naruto "...You must become a Soul Reaper."

Naruto blinked once, twice, and then he understood what she meant.

"Guess I don't have much of a choice. Let's get this over with, Rukia-chan." Naruto said with a grin, causing her to blush before she nodded her head in agreement.

The two looked at one another in the eyes, before Rukia thrusted her blade inside of Naruto's stomach, causing a bright light around the two. When the light disappeared, it showed Rukia in white robes, while Naruto was wearing a black robe and had Rukia's blade in right hand, as well as his own blade in his left.

'Impossible! I only meant to give him have of my powers, but he took it all! Not only that, but he also has two Zanpakuto's, one of them being mine! Just what is he?!' Rukia wondered to herself as she watched Naruto take down all if the Hollows in front of them.

"Heh, take that, you pricks! Never...underasitemate...me." Naruto managed to get out before he passed out onto the ground, while Rukia took care of him. Not noticing a male with a striped had and clothes watching them.

* * *

Groaning, Naruto slowly opened his eyes as he rubbed his head.

'What the hell happend?' Naruto wondered.

 **"You passed out after you killed those Hollow, Naru-kun. Then that girl brought you and your mother inside to heal you" Natsumi replied within him, making Naruto blink.**

'Damn it! That means I missed the last day of school!' Naruto cursed as Natsumi giggled at her contanier before a new voice joined the two.

 _"Ara, ara, looks like Rukia didn't want me as her weapon anymore since I'm now stuck in a cuite." The voice said, causing Naruto to blush._

'Who are you?' Naruto asked the goddess.

 _"I believe you spoke my name once before in your sleep. Please speak my name again." The female said to her new master._

'...Sode no Shirayuki?' Naruto guessed, causing the said woman to smile.

 _"Yes...that is my name." The woman now named Sode no Shirayuki said._

'You were Rukia-chans Zanpakuto first weren't you? How come you left her?' Naruto asked her, causing the said Zanpakuto to sigh sadly.

 _"Truthfully, I was lonely. Rukia only wanted to learn my name and from there, she never spoke to me once.' Shirayuki told him, causing the two to look at the Zanpakuto sadly._

'If that's the case, how about I be your friend?' Naruto asked her with a smile.

 _"D-Do you really mean that?" Shirayuki asked him, as Naruto grins at her, causing her to blush._

'Of course I mean it!' Naruto replied before he heard another voice join them.

 _"Ara, ara. Looks like your all having fun." The female voice spoke._

'...You are?' Naruto asked as the female had a smile on her lips.

 _'My name...is Yukihime...your Zanpakuto.'_

* * *

Prolouge End

* * *

 **A/N: I will be annoucing Naruto's Harem in the next chapter. I just have so many new stories I want to get up in the next few months. I highly suggest you check them all out once their up! I'll see you all next time!**


End file.
